The Playboy and Me?
by pinkhairedfreak
Summary: Amu just transferred to Seiyo High School. She encounters a blue haired playboy.How will they react to each other? Join their hilarious High School drama filled with cute amuto moments. I'm really bad at summaries. Give this a shot though. It does have an actual plot line and there will be many chapters to come. :)
1. Lost my Footing

**Author's Note:**

**Ages:**

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto:18**

**Make sure to give me feedback on what I can work on**

**Always looking for improvement!**

**I planning to make this a long story :)**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I'm late! Oh gosh, why did Ami have to steal my alarm clock? Especially, since today I have to start my new school...

"Hey Ami! I need to use the restroom!"

"Sucker! First come, first serve!" Ami poked her head out the bathroom door and stuck her tongue out at me.

I got an idea. I dialed our home number on my cell phone and answered the home phone. "Hello Tadase... No, I'm sorry Ami isn't available right now, she's too busy waxing her legs." I smirked.

"You little rascal!" Ami ran out the door to grab the phone. I took that opportunity to slip in the restroom. She was so easy to fool. Ever since, she got a boyfriend I could toy around with her as much as I wanted. Though, I still can't believe she's dating Tadase. I know I used have a thing for him and everything, but really after a while his attitude of dominating the country gets a little old. Never let appearances fool you. I thought he was my destined prince... for about five seconds that is. His big mouth was a complete turn off. I thought about all this while hot water from the shower faucet spilled over my matured body. I was a late bloomer, so my curves took a while to fill in, but it was worth the wait. Now, I could pull off any outfit with my tiny waist and filled out curves.

I started lathering my strawberry scented shampoo on my pink bubblegum hair. Yup, pink hair. That's a first right? I am a natural born pinkette. Finishing my shower, I wrapped myself up with a towel and started coordinating my outfit. Our school had a uniform, but I found a way to spice up the drab clothing.

I unbuttoned the top few buttons of my white shirt and left my blazer wide open, while I slipped my red, checkered high-socks up my legs. The skirt was decent, but I added a little creativity to it by looping a black belt around the checkered bottom. (This outfit basically is what she wears in the anime except for her socks) Finished with my outfit, I continued off to blow dry my waist length hair. I pinned a portion of my hair with a x-shaped clip. Finishing off my outfit of the day by adding some eyeliner and mascara to make my honey orbs pop out, I raced down the stairs to get my breakfast and go off to Seiyo High School. It was my junior year, however this was a new school for me.

Snatching a piece of toast from the kitchen counter and bidding farewell to my sister and parents, I laced up my black combat boots and got into my brand new black Mercedes convertible that I received for my birthday. My parents really do spoil me. I sighed at the thought.

My engine roared and I drove off to my new school.

**Ikuto's POV**

This year is going to be hell. I can already feel it. It's my last year of high school and I know that all the girls are going to fawn over me like little bunnies. Don't get me wrong, it's fun to tease some of the chicks, but when they faint by just seeing me, it gets annoying. There's this especially annoying b-

"OHOHOOHOHO," a redheaded girl exclaimed.

"Oh no. My nightmare has started." I thought as I inwardly groaned.

"Ikuto-kun! Please will you consider dating me! You know, I am the president of your fan club!" The girls eyes were sparkling while she clasped her hands together. She reeked of desperation (it was her natural scent).

"More like the president of the stalker club," I grumbled.

The redhead pounced on me trying to grab my arm, but I twisted around right in time to avoid her. However, I lost my footing and fell forward.

I had my eyes shut, while I saved myself by holding my body up with my hands. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself gazing at pair of radiant, golden eyes.

* * *

**Review! **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**

**(If i did, I would have had more amuto moments .)**

**Next Chapter coming up soon!**


	2. The Blue-Haired Freak

**I forgot to put all the ages.**

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 18**

**Ami: 14**

**Tadase: 16**

**Nagi: 17**

**Kukai: 18**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I was walking around campus, while everybody 'oo-ded' and 'aww-ed' at my outfit. I started twitching in annoyance.

I finally snapped at them. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" That made all of the fans retreat. A smirk was plastered on my face. However, it was slapped off soon, because I heard whispering.

"Cool and Spicy..."

"Hawt."

"Out of your league..."

People murmured around me.

Oh gosh, there I go again with my fake attitude. I let out a sigh.

Just as I started to walk forward a hard impact smacked me down to the floor. My eyes were squeezed shut as I felt pain shoot up my back. I quickly opened my eyes to scout how many people saw my stumble, but instead of finding people laughing at me, I found myself staring at a pair of gorgeous blue pupils -

**Ikuto's POV**

She has pretty eyes...

Wait isn't this the new student Nagi told me about?

"Time to show her who's king of the school then," I smirked.

My head went around her head to her earlobe and I bit on it gently, while I huskily whispered, "You want to get out of here, babe?"

Her eyes widened at the question and it took her a moment to react.

"Not with you, moronic playboy. It looks like you're trying to rape me."

I chuckled inwardly. This girl was a handful. Slowly, I took a look at our positions. I was on top of her my hands on either side of her head while I was practically straddling her. She was sprawled out underneath me flushed pink. Time to have a little fun.

"Hey, Pinky..."

"What?! Now get off me already, you're too heavy!"

"Nice strawberry underpants." If my smirk was any bigger, my face would be stretched out like a balloon.

The pinkette blushed seven different colors of red. "G-GET OFF!" She pushed my chest hard and stood up quickly, trying to adjust her skirt.

People started gossiping around us..

"Tsukiyomi -sama and Hinamori... shot with hottie down...yummy playboy taken..."

**Amu's POV**

OMIGOSH, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? I cannot believe he bit my earlobe! I hope I look normal on the outside and not like the spaz I am inside. Oh no! Now people are starting to talk! Why does this always happen to me? My 'cool and spicy' facade didn't even kick in when I wanted it too! I stuttered for goodness sake! When I said I wanted my inner character to show, I didn't want to show it to a aggravating guy who could never be my friend - like ever.

He was just standing there with an amused expression plastered on his flawless face.

I marched up to him. "Hey stop the rumors, will you!"

He kept on smirking, but in a millisecond, his arm snaked around my waist, and he nuzzled his nose in my pink hair, whispering in a deep, sexy voice that could make any girl's leg turn to jelly, "Only if you become my girlfriend."

THE NERVE! I smacked away his arm from my torso and gave him a death glare.

"A-as if! Only in your dreams, playboy!" I started to walk away, but someone clasped my elbow.

I turned around to tell the blue-haired pervert to back off, but instead I was revealed to a angry redhead.

"How dare you speak to my future boyfriend, that way! No one speaks to my sexy cat like that!" she exclaimed.

I stifled a giggle at her words. _Sexy cat. _Forcing down my laugh, I gave her a once over.

Really, I thought the playboy could do a little better than this little skank... she looked like she came out of a porn magazine. The girl pulled up her skirt so high, there was nothing left to the imagination. That wasn't even the worst part. She wore about ten gallons of makeup on her face that made her look like the sluttiest slut. Yup, the sluttiest slut.

"Too bad, your boyfriend's a perverted freak. I mean, you should go scream at him. He deserves it for knocking me over and not apologizing afterward."

The surrounding people gasped!

"She talked back to Saaya-sama!"

The gingy's name was Saaya, huh?

"Well Saaya, it was nice chatting with you, but I have this rule about no sluts entering my personal space bubble."

She looked appalled by me. I took this as a opportunity to turn around and walk away. I replayed the scenario in my head. Maybe I was too harsh on the girl. I can't stand girls like her, but what I said was just plain cruel. I let out a long breath of air. I'll make sure to write an apology note later.

I absolutely hate what my attitude gets me into.

**Ikuto's POV**

"The pink haired girl was so mean! She called me a _slut_! I'm not a slut!" Saaya whined.

"And you called me your sexy cat, but I'm not yours or a cat. So leave me alone."

The gingy pouted, but left me in peace.

I found a shady area and sat down.

I leaned against a tree and replayed what happened in the morning. The Pinky really was entertaining. The girl had sass, I'd got to admit that, and her hair smelled really nice.

Time to find out strawberry panties' name.

This is where my friend, Kukai comes in.

* * *

**Review please! It motivates me to write more :)**

**I already planned out what's going to happen next, but any specific**

**Amuto moments you want to read about?**


	3. My New BFFs

**Okay if I get five more reviews, only then I will update :)**

**SO REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Okay I'm calm now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Class settle down! I know this is a new semester for you all, but we still need to focus." Nikaidou - sensei tried his very best to calm the class down, but failed miserably.

The class kept on talking and goofing off with their friends.

"This is hopeless," Amu thought to herself. She mustered up all of her courage and sauntered sassily into the class.

"Yo. Be quiet, so the teacher can introduce me."

The class suddenly became eerily silent. Suddenly, a million ear-piercing squeals went up in the air.

"Cool and spicy!"

Everybody in the class started fan-girling over the hot new girl except for Hoshina Utau and Mashiro Rima. Utau was furious for the spotlight being taken away from her, and Rima had a bored look plastered on her face like usual.

"E-everybody this Himamori-san." Nikaidou-sensei was still recovering from Amu's spicy act.

"Teacher, it's Hi-_n_-amori-san." She sighed and took a glance around the classroom trying to find an empty seat. She slipped into a seat next to a pretty looking girl with nice, purple eyes and healthy, blonde hair that was pulled up in pigtails. However, a dark aura was emitting from her, which caused Amu to be squirrelly in her seat.

Amu started daydreaming and thinking to herself after she sat down.

"Did I do something wrong? This blonde chick keeps on shooting death glares at me. I haven't even said anything yet." Amu's mind drifted off from the lesson, until she heard about a project.

The whole class groaned in unison.

"But sensei! It's just the first day!" a boy exclaimed.

"Don't worry class, you will have partners to work with. The person you are sitting next to will be your partner and you will have to write an essay about their hobbies, likes, dislikes, and other whatnots."

"Oh great, I'm stuck with the Pinky. She better not use attitude with me," Utau grumbled to herself.

"Um... s-shall we start Hoshina-san?" Amu asked nervously.

Utau turned around in surprise.

"Was the 'cool and spicy' thing all an act?" Utau wondered.

"Um yeah. I get nervous, and when I get nervous my other character takes over," the pinkette said sheepishly.

"Oops, I said that out loud. Well, as long as you're not sassy with me, we'll get along just fine." Utau couldn't stand sassy girls. She though Amu would be like Saaya, but was proved completely wrong.

By the end of the period, Amu and Utau were on a first name basis and were giggling like little school girls. Amu was also introduced to Rima, and they hit off instantly. Rima was greatly entertained by Amu. Mostly, because of all her hysterical antics.

The three girls sat with each other at lunch and laughed till their sides couldn't take it anymore. Rima surprisingly opened up to Amu a lot and laughed here and there with great emotion.

"Hey Amu. There's a back to school party at Utau's place today. Today's a Friday, so we can party all night," Rima offered with a soft smile.

Amu beamed at the proposal. "Omigod! That's gonna be so much fun. Let me just call my mom really quickly to find out if I can go."

Amu punched in her mother's number her iPhone 5s.

"Hello Mom. Can I go to a back to school party?"  
"Of course sweetie. Live it up. Live while you're young. You don't get to be sixteen forever-"

"Okay, okay. Bye, love you!" Amu quickly hung up before her mom could tell her about her own teenage days and having sex with her dad. Gross. No need to know about her mom's sex life. Amu shuddered at the thought.

"She said yes!" Amu squealed to her new best friends.

"Yay! Both of you come to my house after school and I'll be the makeup and hair stylist for both of. Omigod, I can't wait!" exclaimed a giddy Utau.

Rima and Amu gave their overly peppy friend a genuine smile.

**Time Skip to Utau's House After school (Amu's POV)**

"Okay, let's see this one Amu," Utau hollered.

Ugh, this is the seventh dress of Utau's I've tried on. And none of them seem to work for me.

"It's definitely not this one!"

"Hai hai." Utau sighed. "Rima, could you pick out a dress, apparently my style isn't working out so much for her."

Rima silently went to Utau's closet picked out a midnight blue dress and handed it over to me.

I went behind the curtain and shimmied into the dress.

This is the one.

The beautiful outfit flattered me greatly. The dress fit my waist and c-cup breasts perfectly. The dress flared out like a circle skirt at the bottom and stopped at mid-thigh. It showed the perfect amount of cleavage and was like a bikini top, so it had to be tied back at my neck so it wouldn't fall off. I felt kind of nervous though, I mean, if the knot comes undone, then everybody have a view of my chest. Not good. Whatever, I had nothing to worry about. Not much of my back was shown anyway. And the part that is shown will be covered with my waist length hair.

I stepped out waiting to hear my friends remarks.

"What do you think?" I nervously asked.

Both of their jaws dropped open and Utau started squealing and Rima smiled softly.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Definitely Amu! Look at you! You are HAWT!"

"You look amazing Amu," Rima said while grinning.

"Now for hair!" Utau pulled out a hair curler and started curling the bottom part of my hair. After all the curling was done, Utau pulled out a baby blue bow that complimented my pink hair and clipped my front hair back in a half ponytail. It was the famous Ariana Grande half up, half down hairdo.

I decided to add my own personal touch to my outfit. A pair of black thigh high socks. Yup, that completed the look.

"Waaaait. Amu you're forgetting something." Rima smirked as she held up the highest heels I'd ever seen.

I sighed and grabbed them. I slid on the 'fuck me heels' - hey Utau's words, not mine and grabbed my black clutch. I was ready to go. I waited for Utau and Rima to come out in their model clothes.

After waiting a minute or two, the girls strutted out.

Woah.

Woah.

Wait, I already said that. But seriously. They look damn fine.

Utau had her hair up in high, cheerleader ponytail while her bangs were set loose. She was wearing a tight, purple, halter top that showed off her amazing figure and a pair off itty bitty white shorts. She wore a black choker around her neck that flattered her. But the best part of her outfit was her shoes. She was wearing a pair of black, high heeled boots that stopped right below her knees.

Rima was also looking amazing. She wore a pale pink, strapless, babydoll dress that reached her knees. She had her hair straightened and pinned up in a side braid that made her look damn adorable. Pretty pink flowers were inserted in every hole of her braid. A little accessory that complimented her was her gold, infinity ring and a simple chain necklace that had a heart pendant. Her shoes were plain black flats, but that suited her.

I whistled. "Hotties on the loose."

"Thanks, you're not looking so bad yourself." Utau smirked while Rima just beamed.

(Amu basically looks like Ariana Grande from 'the Way' with pink hair)

We all linked arms and walked down the staircase to set up for the party.

We pulled out all the snacks and put up decorations. And then we moved out all breakable items out of the way - just in case.

"Wait guys, there isn't any drinking at this party is there?" I asked.

Utau and Rima looked stricken. Rima vigorously shook her head.

"Oh god no! I don't want to deal with drunk teenagers," Utau stated.

"Oh good. I just wanted to make sure." I shot them a smile.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up in surprise.

_My first party._

This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

**Sorry there are no Amuto moments in this one .**

**There will definitely be a LOT of amuto moments in the next chapter!**

**Amuto every other couple**


	4. The Drunk Pinkette

**Okay. I'm upset that I didn't get that many reviews. **

**(Thank you to the people that did though :))**

**REVIEW! Get me to 10 reviews and more Amuto moments!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

People started filing in and in a matter of the minutes the entire house was packed with sweaty dancing. Music was blasting in the mansion and could be heard from a block away.

Utau dragged Rima and me to the dance floor and we started swaying to the music.

'Roar' by Katy Perry was blaring out loud and we bounced up and down with great enthusiasm. After a while, my throat was beginning to get parched.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get a drink."

Utau and Rima nodded animatedly and resumed to their dancing.

I started to head towards the beverage table, but suddenly a familiar redhead blocked my path.

**Saaya's POV**

Oh good. That whore finally stopped dancing. She's gonna get it for insulting me in front of Tsukiyomi-sama.

I poured a liquid substance into the fresh drink that was placed in my hand.

There's the pinky. I approached her. She had a shocked expression on her face.

She started, "I'm s-

"Hey Amu! Can we be friends? I guess we started off on the wrong foot." I perkily chippered.

"Of course. I'm sorry about what I said before," she apologized softly.

I smiled a fake smile.

"Hey you look thirsty. I got a fresh drink. Here." I handed her the drink that was in my hand a second ago.

"Thank you Saaya." Amu said cheerily.

OHOHOHOH!

God that girl's an idiot. I grinned evilly. I did what I had too.

I quickly bid her farewell and went to enjoy the party.

**Amu's POV**

Oh wow. Saaya might not be as bad as I thought. I smiled to myself. I should never judge people by their appearances.

I took a full swig of the drink Saaya gave me. I chugged all of it down in one shot my thirsty throat. Suddenly, I felt a craving for more. Oh well, I'll get some more later. My friends were going to worry that I fell in a hole or something.

I walked back to my friends and started dancing to my heart's content's again.

After about a good twenty minutes of bouncing, I started getting a little dizzy and my feet felt like they were going to give out.

"Hey Riiima. I weel kinda dizzy. Gonna sit downn."

"Are you okay, Amu?" Rima looked at me with a odd look.

I giggled.

"Yup!" I popped the 'p' as I swayed away from the dance floor.

I sat down at a nearby couch and massaged my temples. I had a killerrrr headache.

**Ikuto's POV**

Wow. This party was boring. My fangirls were pissing me off.

"Hey, scram bitches," I shot them all death glares.

They all retreated reluctantly with crestfallen faces.

I started walking around till I saw a flash of pink. Oh right her name was Hinamori Amu. According to Kukai, she was a sophomore at this school and instantly befriended Utau and Rima. (Utau and Ikuto are not siblings in this story).

Time to have a little fun. She was sitting down and I came up behind. She was completely oblivious to the fact I was standing right behind her. I smirked.

"Hey, Amu-koi." I whispered in a deep, seductive voice in her ear. Then I bit her soft earlobe and inhaled her strawberry scent.

She giggled.

Wait. What? She giggled?

Pinky turned around and gave me a playful shove.

"You neko peeervert. You hit on every guurrl like that?" She started giggling like mad.

This didn't make any sense. Was she trying to flirt with me? If that was the case...

"No just you , beautiful.' I shot her my signature wink accompanied with a sexy smirk.

"Hehe. You're hair's blueeee and purtyyy."

Oh. I got it. She was drunk. But how? Utau didn't tolerate drinking at her parties. If she figured out her new friend was drunk, she would throw a fit. Oh man. I guess I'll take her to a guest room to rest. With rest her drunken state can pass.

"Hey pinky. Can you walk?" I carefully asked her.

She nodded her head up and down, but as soon as she tried to stand up, her knees buckled. Luckily, I caught her right in time. My hand was snaked around her waist and her body made contact with mine. She was flush against me. Damn, she looked sexy in her outfit. I could throw her over my shoulder and fuck her right here, right now.

I had a little decency though. I may be a playboy, but I'm not a rapist.

I sighed. It couldn't be helped. I picked her up bridal style and started walking. She nuzzled her face into my chest and looped her arms around my neck. Pinky gave out a loud burp.

"E-excuse mee...Hmmm. You smell nice neko."

The girl cuddled in closer.

I went up the stairs with her in my arms and found a empty guest room. I closed the door behind me (I didn't want anyone getting any ideas) and set her down on the fluffy bed.

There was just one problem. She wouldn't let me go. She adjusted herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and my hands were on the bed placed on either side of her. I was kneeling on the floor, which made me an inch shorter than her.

"You're cute," she drawled taking one of her arms and placing it on my neck. Then, she looped one of her legs around my waist.

Oh no.

Before I could process what was happening, she smashed her lips against mine and tried to demand entrance into my mouth.

I went hard.

What? She was really sexy.

I didn't mean to, but I ended up parting my lips to her. Our tongues flicked against each other and I moaned with Pinky. Our lip lock became more passionate and we melted into the kiss.

We were both battling a war with our tongues and without realizing it, I had pulled her closer to me and had placed both of my hands of her hips.

She thrusted her hips forward sexily and we both groaned.

I removed my lips from her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck until I found her sensitive spot. I bit that area which resulted in a moan from the pinkette. I suddenly jolted.

Wait. What was I doing?

Slowly, I removed her leg from my waist and let her go. I felt an aching in my body for her, but I ignored it.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

She nodded and held her legs up high towards me.

I looked at her confused.

Ohh. she wanted me to take off her thigh-high socks. Wait thigh-high socks. This isn't good.

I gulped and forced my hands to go to her thigh. I slowly slipped her right sock down her long leg. Then, I went to the next sock and my fingers grazed her hot skin multiple times. I could feel myself getting turned on, but I tried to push away the feeling.

After I took off her socks, I tucked her underneath the blankets and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

Why did I do that? I shook off the feeling and dimmed the lights. I started to walk away, but I felt a tiny hand clutch on to my shirt.

"Stay," she whispered.

I was reluctant and turned around to leave again.

"Please?" She gave me a sad look that made my heart skip a beat.

I lifted up the sheets and joined her on the warm bed.

A sigh escaped from my throat.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**REVIEWWW**


	5. She's Gonna Get It

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. **

**I wanted to update yesterday but the site was down :(**

**I'm sorry for such a short chater but I got major writer's block**

**If you could give me ideas on what to write it would make me update faster :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Ughh. My head feels like ten pounds of metal banged on it repeatedly

I searched for comfort to soothe my head. I snuggled into something warm and fluttered my eyelids. I caught a glimpse of some blue hair. Mmm. Blue hair is nice.

Wait...

Slowly, I pried my eyes open to see a perverted freak sleeping peacefully next to me. OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

I tried to collect my thoughts, but suddenly I realized the awkward position I was in. My leg straddled the neko's hip and my arms were cuddled into his chest. Our legs were entwined and tangled in a mess together, while his arm was snaked around my waist. His other arm cradled my head which constrained me from getting up.

"I can feel you staring at me," the blue pervert mumbled.

I blushed ten different shades of red.

"Y-you perv! W-why the heck am I in a bed with you!?" I pulled away from the senior and stood up. I placed my hands on my hips and searched his face for answers.

"Aww, Amu-koi. You asked me to stay, remember," the freak smirked. He propped himself up on the bed with his elbow grinning at me widely.

"How do you know my freaking name!? I don't even know your name! And what do mean I asked you to stay... wait..." Realization dawned upon me. I remembered everything. That b**** Saaya got me drunk and this blue haired dude was a gentlemen. How could I have let -

My 'savior' cut off my train of thoughts.

"Well, Amu. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto-koi if you'd like. And by the way thank you for thinking my hair is nice."

"I said that out loud! NO WAY! And Tsukiyomi- san is fine, thank you very much," I huffed. The nerve. Who does he think he is, smirking at me thinking he's cooler than me.

"Okay, okay. Call me Ikuto at the least." The boy chuckled with amusement at me.

I sighed. It couldn't be helped. "Fine. But don't be getting any ideas."

I knew I had to say something else to him. I nervously started saying my thanks. "T-thank you or helping me out last night, I don't know what stupid thing I would have done if you weren't there..."

"Course," Ikuto said sincerely. However, his attitude quickly changed into playboy mode.

"You know that I would never pass up the opportunity to cuddle with a certain pinkette." Ikuto had approached closer to me in the time that we were talking and now he was face to face with me, twirling my pink locks with his slender fingers.

I retreated and blushed.

"You baka!" I was so confused on how this guy could bring out my inner character out so quickly. I didn't get to dwell on it long though, because Utau chose that exact moment to barge into the room.

She ran to me and pulled me up into a tight embrace. After she finished sucking the life out of me, she turned around to Ikuto to shoot a glare.

"What did you do to my precious Amu?"

"Nothing. I helped her that's it. She was drunk." Ikuto shrugged at Utau.

"IKUTO! Do not lie to me! It's isn't natural to drug someone," Utau trembled with anger as she waggled her finger at the innocent boy.

"Um. Utau it wasn't him. He helped me. Saaya drugged me," I said timidly.

Utau was speechless for a second still recovering from shock. It didn't take her long for her to snap though.

"OMIGOD! THAT LITTLE PUNK! SHE'S GONNA EFFING PAY!"

Ikuto slowly retreated as Utau started going on total bitch mode.

"Utau, I don't think that's necessary," I laughed with unease.

"I have a plan. Come one," Utau said as she had an evil glint in her eyes.

Ikuto and I sweat dropped. We uneasily shrugged at each other. What's the worst that can happen?

**Ikuto's POV**

I cannot believe that I got pulled into this mess.

I sighed as I rang the doorbell to Saaya's estate. A maid with green pigtails answered the door.

"Would you like something-desu?"

I scratched the back of my head tensely.

"Um, is Saaya-san home?"

All of a sudden, Saaya came barreling down the stairs. She pushed the poor maid out of the way and dragged me harshly up to her room.

"I just knew that this day would come!" Saaya had eyes that were glittering with admiration for me.

Time to put on my act. I forced a sexy smirk onto my face.

"Hey Saaya. What's up. Did I tell you were beautiful?" I said this with confidence as I whispered into Saaya's ear.

She fainted immediately.

Wow. That was way too easy.

I texted Amu, and told her I was ready.

I went to go find Saaya' s washroom. When I came across it, I texted the girls again mentioning where the bathroom was located and what window it had. A few minutes later, the window of the restroom opened and three girls dressed in all black poured in. They all had black satchels which contained a few harmful chemicals.

Utau smirked. "It's time girls."

"You got it. Queen Bitch is finally gonna get it," Rima said deviously.

Amu just stared at them uncertainly with a bit of fear.

The three girls took a hold of every single hair product that resided in the washroom and poured a drop of the harmful liquid in each bottle that was for hair.

I just watched with my mouth open from surprise. They were serious about the prank. I thought they would chicken out at the last moment. This is gonna be epic. Saaya's going for a big fall.

"Finished," Rima beamed.

The girls left the restroom by jumping out the window and counted on me to finish the job.

I walked back to Saaya and looked for a black marker. As soon as I found one, I lifted Saaya's face and drew all over her makeup colored cheekbones. I big laugh that threatened to come out of my throat, but I attempted to keep my cool.

I calmly walked out of the room and out of the house.

"Glad to have you here-desu," the maid waved.

* * *

**R&R plz!**

**I'd love to hear constructive criticism and your wonderful ideas.**

**:)**


	6. The Spunky Brunette

**Hey everybody. I know this is a short chapter, but I will update tomorrow or in 2 days, so don't worry.**

**I also wanted to say that over 1000 people have read my work but haven't reviewed or favorited.**

**I know that I may sound ungrateful, but even a simple 'nice job' makes me feel good.**

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed though! It makes me feel great!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Bahaha. This is hilarious! After the little adventure to Saaya's house yesterday, the girls and I went our separate ways to wait for our punishment to kick in.

I'm actually glad that I came to school today. It was totally worth it.

Everybody was gathered around the green haired girl that looked like she was about to die of humiliation.

I heard one of her minions gasping in terror. "Saaya- sama, your hair! You look like the wicked witch of the west!"

"Shut it blondie, " Saaya snarled.

Gosh, she got what she deserved. Too bad the marker wiped off. The "mustache" would have been a nice addition to her face.

I was amused to my extent. Right when I was about to leave, three girls came strutting in with linked arms.

"Wee-wow!" The perky guy next to me whistled with admiration.

"Dude, when did you get here?"

"Right now. And I'm glad too! Those cuties are definitely worth seeing."

"Hands off, Kukai," I warned.

The girls walked towards us to say their greetings.

Utau glanced at the guy next to me. "Hey Ikuto! You gonna introduce us to your friend or what?"

"Utau this is-"

A voice cut in on me.

"Hey, I'm Kukai Souma! Star captain of the soccer team and quite a ladies man if I say so myself," the fiery brunette said cheekily while grabbing each of the girls hands and shaking them enthusiastically.

Rima nodded towards him in approval and walked off to read her gag manga.

Utau just glared at him. "Dude, could you have any more ego?"

Kukai just shrugged with a huge grin on his face.

I noticed that Amu had a faint blush on her cheeks. Hmm, hope she's not coming down with a fever.

**Amu's POV**

Gosh, this guy was cute. I felt a soft blush creep up onto my face.

Just then, the cheery brunette came up in my face. "Sup Hinamori-san."

S-so close! I could see his pretty eyes and feel his breath.

"Uhhh, hey Souma-kun! Hang on a minute. Who told you my name?"

"I have my ways," He winked sexily at me. "And call me Kukai, will you."

My eyes brightened, "Course, and it' s Amu to you."

I just realized that Utau had walked away while the brunette and I were talking... or maybe flirting... or were we just talking? Aaah, this is so confusing.

I glanced to the right to find a very angry Ikuto.

"Let's go Amu." Ikuto quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my new friend. Kukai had a frown on his face. Awe, I couldn't stand to see him crestfallen. I turned to deal with this moron.

"Hey! I was talking to someone! You can't just snag me to yourself."

Ikuto still had a tight grasp on my arm. "Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Kukai, do you like him?" Ikuto looked furious.

"Kukai? Yeah, he's cool," I said in a way that I hoped sounded nonchalant.

"Don't lie to me Amu! I mean like like him."

"W-what kind of question is that?"

"Amu..." Ikuto gave me a cold stare.

I squirmed under his glare. "M-maybe just a little. Just a little. Please don't tell him," I pleaded.

Ikuto suddenly let go my arm. His eyes looked hollow.

"Go."

"Huh? Iku-"

"Go."

I just stood there with my feet planted firmly on the ground confused about what came over him.

"Go!"

"Ikuto?"

"JUST LEAVE!"

I tried to approach him, but he sidestepped me and walked away briskly. What just happened?

* * *

**Review! Or i will turn this into Kukai x Amu story!**

**A jealous Ikuto is cute.**

**I need a boyfriend...**


	7. Confused

**Thank you for Reviewing Peeps!**

**Idk on what to say now. But message me if you want to talk to me about something. Always like to meet new ppl!**

* * *

**kuto's POV**

Why did I do that? I'm so stupid. Amu probably thinks I'm a freak now. Kukai cannot lay his hands on her! I just won't allow it. Maybe I should go talk to him to clear things up.

I stood up and brushed the dirt away from my uniform for I was sitting on the dirt under a tree.

I walked to the school courtyard and saw Kukai surrounded by a bunch of girls. Ugh. How can he stand all the attention? When the girls fawn all over me it makes me want to crawl in a hole and never come out. Kukai on the other hand…

"Hey Kukai!"

Kukai excused himself from his fangirls and jogged towards me.

" 'Sup man. Where did you take Amu? You looked so intense."

I growled at him. "Stay away from Amu. She's precious."

"Woah. Calm down dude. Do you have the hots for her or something?"

I looked at him surprised. "No! No Way!"

"Then why can't I touch her?"

"B-because," I stuttered.

"Because what Ikuto? No one teach you how to share your toys in kindergarten? Well, grow up. I like Amu, and I'm not gonna give up a chance to be with her. You can't even admit you like the girl. Try to be a man." Kukai snarled at me menacingly and sauntered away.

I just stood there with my mouth wide open. This is gonna be harder than I thought. The only way for Amu to be safe is for her to stay away from Kukai's playboy aura.

And who said I like Amu? I just feel the urge to protect her…friends do that.

Time to set my plan into action.

**Amu's POV**

I still couldn't get my meeting with Ikuto out of my head.

_Flashback_

_"Go."_

_"Huh? Iku-"_

_"Go."_

_I just stood there with my feet planted firmly on the ground confused about what came over him._

_"Go!"_

_"Ikuto?"_

_"JUST LEAVE!"_

He was so confusing. Maybe I should apologize. Just then my phone started blaring 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis!" Ami sounded cheery today. I wonder what's up.

"Heyyy," I said warily.

"When you get home wear something nice. And don't go anywhere until you hear the doorbell. And remember, casual, but nice!"

"Huh? Ami what are you talki-"

"Just listen! If you don't wear something nice, I'll show the pictures of you drooling in your sleep to your fan club."

"AMI!" I started to scream, but then I realized the line was dead. That girl was a handful.

I sighed. Whatever.

* * *

I drove home in my sleek car, and opened the door to my apartment. I let out a puff of breath. Why the hell do I have to pick out an outfit? This was supposed to be my day off. Fridays are supposed to be lazy.

I rummaged through my closet trying to find something suitable to wear when I came across the cutest spaghetti strap daisy tank top. The straps and the neckline were bordered with tiny daisies and the rest of the shirt was loose and solid black. I put on a pair of leggings and paired them up with Ugg Australian boots. I threw on a black coat over my outfit and pinned my pink hair up into a high ponytail. Then I applied some mascara and eyeliner. Lastly, I smacked on some chocolate lip gloss. Perfect.

Now to wait for my escort. Did I mention how much I hate my sister sometimes? Just as I was wallowing in my thoughts the doorbell rang.

I went to go answer it and when I opened the door my eyes widened like saucers and my mouth dropped open a couple of inches.

The man in the doorway smirked and lifted my chin so my mouth was closed again.

I gulped.

* * *

**Hehe. Who do you think it is?**

**A. Kukai**

**B. Amu's ex-boyfriend**

**C. Ikuto**

**D. Someone Else?**

**I'll post soon! Plz Review! It means A LOT if you do! It motivates me to update way faster. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. The Surprise Date

**Hey everybody, I luved writing this.**

**And thank you so much to all my reviewers! **

**I cannot believe I got over 20 reviews!**

**I also can't believe that people from differnet countries have reviewed.(I'm from the U.S.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Oh. My. Effing. Gawd.

The person in front me was crazy handsome. His alluring sapphire eyes mesmerized me into a deep trance. I couldn't look away.

"Sup Amu-koi," the boy smirked.

I reacted quickly. I cannot believe that I forgot for a second who I was dealing with.

"What the hell is your problem?! I mean you just grabbed me today and lashed out at me for no reason!"

"That's why I came here. I wanted to apologize."

The blue haired pervert handed me a bouquet a popsicles and ice cream that he had hidden behind his back before. Popsicles? Does he want me to gain weight or something? But still it was sweet. I peeked into the bag.

"How did you know chocolate was my favorite flavor?" I inquired.

"Eh. You just seem like that type of girl. I like chocolate too. Put those in the freezer for now. I'm gonna take you out to see something."

I didn't want to be rude so I quickly put the deserts in the refrigerator, and out of curiosity, just out of curiosity, I followed Ikuto.

We walked in silence for around five minutes. I walked beside him. I looked to side and saw his face. His features were softened in the moonlight. I unconsciously started to check him out.

His floppy, blue hair just made we want to run my fingers through it. He wore a pair of light wash, ripped jeans and a shirt with a cross on it. On top of that he wore a wore a tight, black jacket that was unzipped. His entire outfit showed off his lean and muscular fiqure. Wow-

"Like what you see?"

I looked up to Ikuto's face to see him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"N-no way!" I stuttered as I blushed furiously. I was so embarrassed that I didn't notice the dent ahead of me in the sidewalk. My foot got caught in the dent and my left foot twisted. I felt a cold hand grasp onto my arm and pull me into something hard.

My head was buried into Ikuto's chest. I breathed in his musky scent.

"Thank you," I puffed out. Even though I had said my thanks, Ikuto still didn't let me go. I was still safe in his arms. He hugged me protectively. However, once he had realized what he had done, he quickly let go of me.

"Come on. Let's hurry. I want you to see my surprise."

I blinked. What...

I spaced out for a few seconds, but then I realized Ikuto was far ahead of me.

"Hey, wait up!" I ran to catch up with him.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes."

"No. I don't know what a pervert like you would do to me," I glared accusingly.

"Just do it," Ikuto said in a exasperated tone. He started grumbling under his breath. "Stubborn girl... wtf.,,"

"Hey! I can hear you!"

"No peeking."

"I'm not!"

Ikuto pinched my butt.

"Stop peeking or else I'll do it again."

"AHH! OKAY OKAY!"

I shut my eyes fully and let Ikuto guide me.

"Open you eyes," Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I pried my eyes open and waited for my pupils to adjust to the bright lights. As soon as I could see clearly, I squealed on the top of my lungs.

"Omigod Ikuto! You're the best!" I gave him a giant bear hug. He looked taken back, but I was too excited to care.

We had an entire amusement park to ourselves.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Which ride should we go on first?" I couldn't contain my excitement in any longer.

"Just choose one."

I tugged on the sleeve of his jacket and ran towards the merry go round. As I slipped onto on of the horses I felt a body of warmth behind me.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I flailed my arms around

in panic.

"Calm down Amu. I'm just riding with my princess," he whispered seductively.

I melted at his voice, but I made sure my 'cool & spicy' facade kicked in.

'"Do whatever you want," I huffed.

Ikuto just chuckled. As the ride started I leaned back into Ikuto's chest. He was so comfortable to cuddle into. Ikuto started massaging my shoulders. Ohh, that felt good. The ride ended to quickly. But no matter! There were so many other rides to go on.

"The haunted house."

"What! NO WAY!" I would never admit it but I was fucking scared of haunted houses. They just gave me the chills and made me pee in my pants.

"Ohh. I get it. You're too chicken," Ikuto taunted.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"No, I'm not!"

"Prove it." Ugh. I just wanted to slap that smug look off of Ikuto's pretty face.

"Fine, I will!" I stormed away towards the haunted house.

Slowly, we both entered the dark, closed off area together.

I tried to act brave, but inside I was scared to death. Just then, a sheet fell on me concealing my vision (not that I could see anything before anyway).

"AAAAHHHH! WHY AM I COVERED UP IN A SHEET!"

"Bahahahaahah," Ikuto rolled on the floor like a cat laughing is head off.

He wiped away his tears of laugher and took the sheet off me and offered me his hand. I rejected him by swatting his hand away and giving him a scowl.

"That wasn't funny," I growled. I was so angry at Ikuto for laughing at me that I didn't even get scared once in the haunted house. I was too distracted by Ikuto's laughter. Gosh, the nerve of him.

When we went out into the night again, my anger cooled down. I wasn't flaming red anymore.

"You are gonna pay Ikuto. You are gonna pay."

"Let's see you try. Now let's go on the teacups." Ikuto was acting unexpectedly cheery. I hadn't seen this side of him. He was just so... happy. It was nice. I smiled softly and followed him.

We laughed on all the other rides and ate popcorn till our tummies hurt.

There was one last ride left to go on. The ferris wheel. I wanted to see the city lights from up high.

We got into one of the carts and waited for the machine to function. It was a beautiful night. Our night was so fun. Ikuto was different from usual. He was more relaxed. I felt like I could be my best self around him and he could be his best self around me.

I started humming the chorus of 'City Lights' by Bridget Mendler.

_You're the city lights,_

_Every time that you fade into the night,_

_Just remember you're the fire_

_You're the city lights._

I smiled.

"Ikuto..."

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

Ikuto smiled at me. Not a smirk, but a real smile. "I had fun."

My heart skipped a beat. I moved over to his side on the cart so I could sit next to him. Our thighs were touching, and somehow Ikuto's fingers became intertwined with mine. My head rested upon his broad shoulder.

We just sat there in a comfortable silence drifting off into our thoughts.

"Hey Amu?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this again?" Ikuto sounded hesitant, almost worried like he thought I was going to leave him for someone else or something.

"Of course." I turned my head to face him. My golden eyes clashed with his midnight blue eyes. We inched closer. My breathing hitched. I could feel his breath against my face.

"Oomph." Arggh, what happened?!

The ferris wheel had come to a sudden stop and I just realized that I fell onto Ikuto's lap.

"A-ah I'm sorry!" I shot up quickly.

Ikuto reached out and pulled me back onto his lap swiftly, but this time I was facing him.

What the eff is he doing. I already apologized! Jeez!

As I looked into Ikuto's eyes prepared to scold him, a pair of soft lips came crashing down on my mouth.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Also, would you guys read this if I made a chapter rated M?**

**I would warn you that the chapter is rated M in the front.**

**Let me know, because then I'll do include some rated M stuff in the story. **

**This is twice the length of my usual work, so would greatly appreciate it if you let me know you're thoughts!**


	9. Blackmailed into a Date

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I didn't update in 22 days (lack of inspiration)**

**Thank you so much for getting me to 30 reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter 3**

_Recap _

_What the eff is he doing? I already apologized! Jeez!_

_As I looked into Ikuto's eyes prepared to scold him, a pair of soft lips came crashing down on my mouth._

**Amu's POV **

My eyes fluttered. Ikuto still had a tight grasp on me. I was just about to react and slap his face when he pulled away.

"Go out with me?"

"WHAT NO! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KISSING ME LIKE THAT!" I was furious.

Does he seriously think he's the king of the world or something?

"Fine." Ikuto said solemnly. He stood up from the ferris wheel chair and opened the door.

"DUDE! What the fuck are you doing?!"

He crouched down and lowered himself so only his hands held onto the ledge of ferris wheel.

"IKUTO!"

"I'll ask again. Do you want to go out with me?"

"NO. JUST COME BACK UP!"

"Okay then. You leave me no choice." He let go with one hand.

THIS IDIOT IS CRAZY.

"FINE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I SAID I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU! 

Ikuto smirked. That cocky bastard. "Say you want to!" His hand started to slip.

What the hell! Whatever. "I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Ikuto pulled himself up. "So when do I get that date?"

What? Wait what? "What the heck was that little stunt you pulled! You could have killed yourself!"

"Aww. You were worried."

The ferris wheel stopped, and I had anger fueling inside of me.

"You know what! I'll get home by myself." I stormed out of the carriage and started walking angrily. The nerve!

"Hey Amu! I'll pick you up at 11 am tomorrow!" Ikuto hollered.

As if I would go anywhere with him! Ugh.

I called a cab on my cell. In ten minutes it pulled up. I got in and thought about the night. He was being so sweet the entire night, and then he had to pull such a dangerous act! He could have gotten himself hurt like hell. Was I worried about him. My mind drifted and my head started to lean against the window.

"Mam. Mam. Excuse me miss?"

"Mmm."

"You have approached your destination. "

I shot up. I must have fallen asleep. "I'm sorry. Let me get your money out."

I rummaged through my purse when the cab driver interrupted me. "Miss, someone already paid for your fare. Such a nice boyfriend."

"What?" 

"He was very charming. The blue haired man even gave me an extra tip."

I nodded my head trying to wrap around what the taxi driver said. Ikutooo. Why did you do that? I stepped out of the vehicle and went to my house. Without washing my face or changing my clothes, I just face planted onto my bed. Today was a long day.

**Tomorrow Morning (Amu's POV)**

Why was I hearing ringing in my head? I groaned. It's still so early. I hit my alarm clock repeatedly, but the ringing would not go away. I tried to cover my ears with my fluffy pillow. I could still hear it! Dammit. I got of my bed lazily and trudged through the house trying to find the monster.

I realized it was the doorbell. What does someone want this early in the morning. Probably a stupid salesperson or something.

"I'm not interested in your shitty sale products! Let me sleep in peace you damn salespeople!" I was going to shoot one of the salespeople next time they came to my house. I went back to my bed and fell into a soothing slumber.

**Ikuto's POV**

Bahahaaha. I was clutching my sides so I wouldn't burst out laughing. She thought I was a salesperson! She was so forgetful. I gave up on ringing the doorbell and scouted all the windows and shutters in the house. There was one balcony that was open. Heh. Amu really isn't that bright sometimes.

I jumped to the balcony using my martial art skills. I took a martial art classes at a center called 'Yoru's Cat Powers'. My master, Yoru did look peculiarly like a cat.

As I gracefully landed on the balcony I silently came inside to find a sleeping Amu. A smirk naturally came across my face. I crouched down nest to Amu's bed. I started to poke her.

"Hey Amu, hey Amu, hey Amu," I whispered. She didn't stir one bit.

Fine. If it was going to be this way. I took in a breath of air and blowed into Amu's ear. She shivered. That's it? She was a heavy sleeper!

It called for desperate measures. I licked her ear with my tongue and then but down on her earlobe. I heard a sexy moan come from her mouth. I stiffened. What am I doing? I better wake her up quick before my hormones get out of control.

I went into her kitchen and found a big bowl and filled it up to the top with icy cold water.

I steadily came back to her room and towered over her. An evil grin widened from ear to ear.

In one swift motion, the bucket was upside down in my hands. I was facing a very angry Amu.

**What do you guys think? Sorry it's so short.**

**The next chapter will be longer :)**

**Plz review and give me some ideas. **

**I have MAJOR writing block. **

**I used one of the scenes from the movie 'The Notebook"**

**You don't even have to give me ideas, just say what you would like to see happen. Another kiss? Another date? Jealous boyfriend? Evil slut? **

**ANYTHING**

**xoxox - pinkhairedfreak**


End file.
